


Elevator

by summerdayghost



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor guy. He didn't even realize what he had interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

Bruce and Diana both stepped into the elevator at the same time. It was the end of yet another long day at the office.

Bruce cleared his throat, "Hello Diana."

"Hello Bruce." She said as she undid the clasps in her raven hair and let it cascade to her shoulders.

After a few seconds of silence Bruce glanced at Diana, "Do you have any plans for this evening?"

Diana's red painted lips curled up into an amused smirk, "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. Why do you ask?"

He bit his lip and moved half a step closer to her, "Well, I was thinking-"

The elevator was beginning to close, but before it was able to close completely their coworker, Clark, managed to rush in. He also managed to stand directly in between the pair.

Clark grinned, "Hi guys! How're you doing tonight?" The poor guy. He didn't even realize what he had interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about six months ago instead of paying attention in history class. All I can really say is that these two are so cute together. My five year old cousin, Tallulah, may have brainwashed me into liking this pairing by endless talk about how they should be married (baby's first OTP), but that doesn't change how adorable they are.


End file.
